haru en el pais de las maravillas
by ykys
Summary: haru se mete en el pais de alas maravillas
1. Chapter 1

haru en el pais de las maravillas

bueno esta estoria es de haru en el pais de las maravillas pero al estilo katekyo , en este pais todos los de katekyo se enamoran de haru tsuna , xaxus , enma , reborn , entre otros . esta antes a visitado el país de las maravillas

advertencia contenido ero con todos los personajes

* * *

><p>Cap: mi vida normal<p>

haru es la hija menor de la familia miuro , es muy respetada en Italia, pero haru no es la típica dama de sociedad, ella siempre esta en el patio de la mancion, ya que le guata dormir al aire libre , pero cada vez que sueña alguien le habla , pero no sabe quien es, tiene una mejor amiga de nombre nagi dokuro , que su familia es de alta sociedad igual que la suya , pero no quieren que sean amigas , pero nagi siempre se escabulle para ver a haru ,

haru dormía pacíficamente en un gran árbol , en el patio de su mancion , llevaba un vestido simple de color celeste con detalles blancos , con el pelo suelto y unos zapatos negros .

haru caminaba en la oscuridad cuando vio algo

_esta oscuro , quien es esa persona y por que me resulta familiar - dijo viendo a un hombre de pelo castaño con un traje y no le veía el rosto ,_

_ prometes que nunca nos olvidaras,... haru... - dijo el hombre con una voz suabe y dulce ," quien es no lo recuerdo , pero me resulta familiar" y el hombre empezo a caminar en su dirección_

_no te olvides de mi, ni de como jugar y cuales son las reglas , haru - dijo tocando su rostro, pero no podía ver su cara " quien sera y por que creo que le conozco "- haru yo ... - no pudo terminar porque oyo a alguien llamar la. _

haru despierta - abrió los ojos y se encontró con nagi

nagi que pasa - dijo frotamdose los ojos

te e llamado po un tiempo pero no contestas - explico su amiga

a lo siento - dijo apenada

haru soñaste con "el" otra vez - dijo su amiga

eso creo, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien - dijo triste y esta prefirió cambiar de tema

haru quieres jugar - dijo nagi con una sonrisa

nagi te regañaran por jugar con migo - dijo esta seria

haru - dijo nagi con voz seria - eres mi amiga y aun que a mi familia no le agrades a mi no me aran cambiar de opinión - dijo con una sonrisa

gracias - dijo dándole un abrazo

bien voy por el juego - dijo empezando a irse ,"no seria malo dormir un poco " dijo acostándose y cerrando los ojos y oyo que alguien le hablaba

haru - dijo una voz dulce pero no quizo abrir los ojos

haru despierta "soy yo" - dijo otra vez la voz y esta abrió los ojos y vio a un conejo, un conejo de color marón parado en dos patas , con un traje , el traje consistía de una comiza blanca con un corbatín ,que estaban una figura de diamantes , tréboles , corazones y corazones negros en esta un saco de color rojo y un estampado de corazones rojos . y este empezó a caminar en su dirección

haru debe de estar soñando desu - dijo sentándose y frotándose los ojos

veo que no me recuerdas en esta forma , entonces te mostrare la que conoces - dijo el conejito y lo cubrió un humo rosa

pero que - dijo pero la interrumpida una voz madura y dulce

- espero que ahora si me reconozcas -dijo la oz en el humo rosa era un hombre de unos 25 años de edad su piel era bronceada , viste lo mismo que el conejito tenia con unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color , sus ojos color caramelo, con unos lentes y su pelo de color castaño pero lo que le sorprendio es que en su cabeza tenia orejas de conejo

quien eres no te conos co - dijo haru en voz baja

haru soy yo , acaso no merecuerdas - dijo a cercándose , agarro a haru como una novia - no importa despues me recordaras, pero primero hay que irnos a "casa" - dijo con una sonrisa

espera , no te conozco y bajadme - dijo esta tratando de soltarse

ten cuidado si no te caerás y no sera bueno - dijo a cercándose a un gran agujero en la tierra que no parecía tener fondo- sabes haru espero que recuerdes que a ser cuando vez un agujero en la tierra - dijo este

alejarse - dijo haru aferrando se a el

no haru , cuando vez un agujero en la tierra , salta en el - dijo este saltando y haru lo abrazo , despues vio una luz y quería que todo fuera un sueño


	2. Chapter 2

Pido perdón por no subir historias estuve muy estresaba y no me fluía mi imaginación, comen

aqui les dejo la historia

**_cap2: conociendo al país de las maravillas._**

Haru estaba gritando por caer rápidamente, estaba oscuro, pero pudo ver una luz que venía de abajo , luego la luz la segó por un momento, al salir puedo ver una torre , en un lado avia un castillo de corazones , al otro un enorme parque de diversiones ,abajo un bosque con unas pequeñas cabañas , y al lado estaba un de cierto , y la torre estaba en medio

te gusta la vista – dijo el castaño a haru y esta solo asistió con la cabeza – espero que recuerdes el parque de diversiones de diamantes , el bosque de los tréboles , el desierto de los corazones negros y el castillo de la reina de corazones – dijo este con una sonrisa – sujétate – dijo este y haru obedeció aferrándose mas a el ya que caerían en la torre , este aterrizo en la azotea de esta y el castaño dejo sentada a haru en el suelo de la azotea , cuando haru quiso levantarse su piernas no respondia y sentía su cuerpo pesado y el castaño noto esto y le dijo

no puedes levantarte – dijo con un poco de seriedad y haru asistió , el castaño de su traje saco una botella de cristal pequeña , que tenía un liquido dentro- tienes que tomar esto para que puedas moverte – dijo el castaño y haru negó con la cabeza

no , no tomare nada de parte de ti , ni siquiera te conozco desu , además me has secuestrado para traerme quien sabe donde- dijo haru algo molesta( pues es obio su comportamiento , si alguien te ase lo mismo )y este solo se mordió el labio inferior y se dio vuelta

no me dejas otra opción- dijo este , abrió el frasco y se me tío el liquido en su boca , se dio la vuelta para ver a haru a los ojos, se acerco rápidamente , agacho a su altura , agarrando delicadamente su rostro ,asiendo que haru se sonrojara , y la beso , haru se resistió , sintió que la lengua del castaño quería entrar , pero esta no se lo permitió , entonces este con su mano libre apretó , no , no, estrujo uno de sus senos ,asiendo que haru gimiera y en consecuencia abriera sus labio , este metió la lengua dejando entrar el liquido ya calentado por su boca , después de meter todo el liquido se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva ,después de unos segundo haru reaccionó y se sonrojo furiosamente como un tomate.

E, eres, un, per, , pervertido desu – dijo haru tartamudeando , y el castaño sonrió descaradamente y le susurro al oído .

Pero si tu no querías tomarlo , entonces tuve que besarte para que lo bebieras, pero no me querías abrir la boca, así que tuve que estrujar tu suave y firme ceno para que abrieras la boca …. ne haru, te gusto que mi mano estuviese en su ceno – dijo este mordiendo su oreja , asiendo que haru diera un pequeño gemido , después se separo de esta dándole la espalda y esta lo siguió con la mirada , después saco un reloj de bolcillo y vio la hora- ah que tarde es , que tarde es , si no me apresuro llegare tarde con la reina ,- dijo acercando se al borde de la azotea

Espera , no se como te llamas – dijo haru y el castaño volteo a verla y le sonrio radiantemente

Mi nombre ," eso quiere decir que ni siquiera recuerda nada de mí, ni de este lugar , entonces are que me ame tanto o más que antes " bueno mi nombre es tsunayoshi sawada , - dijo este y salto de la azotea, haru , preocupada fue a ver pero cuando llego a ver, el no estaba ( bueno cuando aparezca esto "" es que el personaje está pensando y lo siento por ponerlo después , es que se me chispoteo ) despues de unos minutos haru analizo lo que estaba pasando

1º . estaba durmiendo esperando a su amiga cuando un conejito que no es conejito se la secuestro a y que se llama tsunayoshi

2º. Abia saltado a un agujero , para aparecer en un lugar muy lejano ,y también la abia besado y manoseado para darle un liquido que al parecer si funciono por que ahora puede mover su cuerpo con normalidad .

Y 3º. Como asia para salir de un lugar asi .

Lugo de analizar lo que paso que casi parece un sueño busco un modo de bajar , vio una puerta , se acerco a ella la abrió y vio unas escaleras las bajo todas y déjenme decir son como muchos metro , hasta que vio una luz y salió del lugar , al salir se encontró un bosque que rodeaba la torre, vio un pequeño sendero lo siguió , al poco de seguirlo se encontró con una manción enorme , que casi parecía un castillo , vio a unas personas en la entrada , empezó a caminar asia ella, pero se de tubo en seco cuando un cuchillo le paso por la mejilla casi tocándola

Shi,shi,shi, al parecer tenemos un invitado , o no hermano – dijo el chico , tenía el pelo dorado, hasta la nuca y revuelo , su flequillo cubría sus ojos, solo dejando ver su nariz y una sonrisa algo escalofriante,

Shi, shi, tienes razón es un invitado no invitado, - dijo el otro que era idéntico al otro chico , e incluso la sonrisa era igual o más escalofriante, haru solo estaba a unos cuantos metros asia ellos

Quieres morir o que plebeya, está prohibido estar en los territorios de la familia mafiosa sombrerero-dijo uno de los gemelos sacando un cuchillo dispuesto a matar a haru cuando se oyo un dispara

, haru y los gemelos voltearon a ver al susodicho que abia dispararo , era una persona de unos 21 años pelo plateado hasta los hombros , ojos amarillos ,piel algo blanca , también tenia rasgos italiano con frances y tenia fruncido el ceño con un cigarro en su boca, pero lo que le sorprendió es que tuviese orejas de conejo igual que su secuestrador, pero este bestia con un estilo algo vaquero con un sombrero café largo .( obio que sabemos quienes da )

Puedo preguntar que está pasando – dijo el hombre muy molesto y haru suspiro aliviada , bueno eso creía

Shi,shi,shi no pasa nada solo íbamos a desacernos de esta chica – dijo uno de los gemelos muy tranquilo , haru iva a decir algo cuando este dijo

Si van a desacerce de alguien háganlo rápido y no juegen – dijo este alzando un dedo , haru no podía creer que ablaran de matarla como si fuera lo mas natural , luego el hombre saco dinamita y la puso en un dipositivo en su brazo, que tenia una calavera en el principio ( es la arma de gokudera cuando esta en el arco del futuro ) ,le apunto a haru , a disparar iva cuando una espada tipo catana fue lanzada a este , deteniendo el ataque

Sal cobarde , sal , donde quiera que estes – dijo este muy enojado – de los arbusto salió un hombre de piel morena pelo negro corto algo alborotado , sus ojos de color café , tenia puesto un traje casi parecido al de un príncipe , era de color roja la camisa , con corazones en ella este usaba guante y unos pantalones negros formal con unos zapatos del mismo color, aparte de la espada que abia lanzado tenia 2 mas asiendo un total de tres

Lo siento por interrumpir, es que me perdi , entonces vi que querían matar a esta chica y pienso que esta mal hacerlo – dijo este con una sonrisa tonta en su cara, que después de decirlo su rosto cambio a uno serio y enojado , que iso que haru le diese miedo

Y que…- no pudo terminar porque alguien le toco el hombro al peli plata , este volteo a ver y vio a un hombre mayor que este de unos 23 años pelo negro con rasgos asiáticos ojos color negro profundo , vestia un traje formal , con un sombrero de copa , en este estaba 4 cartas , los cuatro haces de la baraja ( ose el az de corazones , el de tréboles , diamantes y corazones negros)y su piel blanca

Basta hayato , no quiero peleas enfrente de mi casa – dijo este con una voz fría , luego volteo a ver la espada que abia atacado a hayato , se aserco, la saco y se la devolvió a su dueño , este la agaro y le dio una sonrisa tonta

Gracias , líder de la mafia sombrerero , kyoya – dijo este con la misma sonrisa guardando la espada

Tu deves de ser yamomoto takeshi , el haz de la reina de corazones - dijo kyoya al nombrado que solo asistió – bueno , puedes irte ya que no le aremos nada a esta chica , asi que puedes irte – dijo este y yamamoto alzo una ceja

Está bien te creo , ya que los mafioso siempre cumplen sus promesas – dijo , dándole una sonrisa radiante a haru y despidiéndose de la mano y haru lo despidió de igual forma , luego kyoya se aserco a ella y le dijo

Porque me mirabas – dijo este con una voz neutro y haru puso cara de incopnica

Disculpa , que – dijo esta sin entender

Dije que porque me mirabas , pude sentir tu mirada – dijo este y haru un poco sonrojada le contesto

Este te pareces a alguien que conozco, eso es todo – dijo haru y kyoya alzo una ceja se aserco a haru y le susuro

Sabes si tuviese una novia que me mirara como tu los ases le cortaría las piernas para que no se fuera de mi lado y que me mirara con esa mirara que tu me estabas dando , después mataria a cualquiera que mirara asi y luego a ella para que no mirara a nadie mas – dijo kyoya con una voz seductori alejándose de esta, haru no sabia si asquearce por lo dicho o tenerle miedo , después de eso haru solo decidió salir coriendo para no estar con esos locos luego hayato se aserco a kyoya y le dijo

Hibari-san , deveria seguirla – dijo hayato serio

No, no lo agas esa chica es algo , estraña – dijo con una sonrisa entrando a la mancion .luego hayato miro a los gemelos

Y díganme mocosos de mierda que estaban asiendo en vez de trabajar – dijo hayato serio

Vamos gokudera, sabes que siempre asemos nuestro trabajo – dijo uno

Pues claro somo los gemelos bellgon- dijo el otro

No me vengan con estupideces de seguro estaban olgazaniando – dijo gokudera enojado

Si como tu digas conejo– dijo uno con una sonrisa

A quien llamas conejo soy un liebre – dijo este indignado

Liebre , conejo cual es la diferencia , mejor vete a a ser cosas de conejo o liebre – dijo el otro riendo se y que iso enojar a gokudera y marchándose enojado asia la manción


	3. Chapter 3

gracias , por los comentarios estare actualizando y completando las historias antes del final de este año mis historias estaran completas

katekyo le pertenece a su creado ya que si fuera mio aria muchas cosas maqueabelicas

Cap3: los 4 reinos y algo mas

Haru corrió, al poco rato de correr volvió a encontrar la torre ,entro en esta y volvió a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea , al llegar vio a un hombre de espaldas al parecer viendo el paisaje , al pacer tenia también un traje y su pelo era blanco, haru empezó a caminar asia el hombre , este volteo a verla , su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de un tono blanco con morado y con una marca debajo de los ojos

Puedo preguntar , quien eres y que ases en la torrer del reloj – dijo el hombre a haru

Bueno , mi nombre es haru miuru, y no soy de este lugar – dijo haru y el peloblanco levantouna ceja y se aserco a esta

Entoces eres una extranjera – dijo este ya cerca de haru

Bueno , no exavtamente ya que me ovigaron a venir – dijo haru

Quien te trajo - dijo este serio

Bueno era un hombre de pelo castaño ,biel morena y vestia…- no pudo terminar por que el otro la interrunpio

No ,me digas vestia un traje de corazones y tenia orejas de conejo – dijo el peli blanco y haru asistió- si , se quien es, es tsunayoshi sawada , el asesor de la reina y ayudante – dijo este suspirando

Lo conoces- le pregunto haru

Si, quien no lo conoce – iso una pausa – es la persona mas despiadada e inteligente de toda maravilla … lo que no se es el porque te trajo si esta prohibido traer por la fuerza a un extranjero –luego de decirlo , anocheció rápidamente y haru se sorprendió " definitivamente desu este lugar es de locos "- lo mejor será que me cuentes todo , pero mejor hagamoslo en mi casa ya que es de noche – dijo el peliblanco acercándose a la puerta – oh que descortes de mi parte por no decir mi nombre , mi nombre es byakuyan , soy el relojero – dijo este , empezando a caminar asia la puerta y haru siguiéndole

Adonde vives – pregunto haru y byakuyan se detuvo en una puerta

Yo vivo aquí en la torre del reloj – dijo abriendo la puerta , dentro den esta estaba un quequeñodespaño donde abia piezas de relojes , relojes descompuestos y entre otras cosa había un librero , un estante una mesa con unas silla al lado izquierdo abia dos puerta y en el lado derecho otras dos con una cocina aldo dela 2º puerta a la derecha

Siéntate y cuéntame desde el principio – dijo byakuya y haru empezó a narar desde que estaba con nagi hasta lo que paso que casi se muere y legara quie

Bueno , como eres una extranjera no sabias , sobre el territorio de la mafia sombrerero , pero te explicare cono esta dividido maravilla – iso una pausa – primero el parque de atraciones de dino , es un hombre alegre pero un poco torpe,, pero es muy bueno peleando si uno o mas de sus subordinados están cerca , para pelear utiliza un latigo y tiene una tortuga esponja el es el dueño del parque – dijo este y haru alzo una ceja

Que es una tortuga esponja desu – pregunto

Es una tortuga que con el contacto del agua se ase grande como una esponja – dijo este contestando la pregunta –bueno con este esta el gato ilusionista mokuro , el no es un gato común y corriente , el tiene un ojo rojo y el otro azul, con el ojo rojo que tiene puede aser ilusiones a las persona , además es mejor que dino peleando y lleva consigo un tridente escondido , el parque de diversiones y la mafia sombrerero se odian a muerte , cada vez que están juntos haz disparos , según dicen es por que kyoya el líder de la mafia sombrerero le iso algo a dino y este no se lo perdono , por eso están en guerra asi que ten cuidado , y sobre la mafia sombrerero , los guardias en la entrada son los gemelos belmon , son muy buenos con los chuchillos , la liebre gokudera hayato , es muy bueno con la dinamita y es amigo de kyoya , también esta kurosabe la mano derecha de este y amigo también , es el mas leal , aparte de gokudera ,y luego kyoya a estado en la mafia sombrerero desde que tiene 8 años y es un asesino a sangre fría , - dijo byakuyan y haru asistió atentamente- luego esta el reino de corazones , mejor dicho el castillo de corazón , la reina hana es muy , como decirlo ,le corta la cabeza a cualquiera que se equibo- que, luego esta tu secuestrador tsunayoshi sawada , te aseguro nadie lo quiere tener de enemigo , es muy inteligente y sabe muy bien lo que estas pensando , a la única persona que le ase mas o menos caso es a la reina, luego esta yamamoto takeshi , ese tipo es un buen asesino, sabe bastante de peleas su única debilidad es que se pierda y tarda días en encontrar el camino , sombre el bosque de tréboles solo se que hay un circo que lo dirije primo, y sus ayudantes , aunque pocas personas van a i – dijo byakuyan encojiendo los hombros

Porque – dijo haru

Porque alguno dice que primo es casi como tsunayoshi en carácter , pero lo jente siempre va , no tanto como el parque de dino pero ban bastante gente y sobre el desierto , no se nada – dijo byakuyan terminando de explicar

Pero como sabes todo eso desu – pregunto haru

Digamos que solo lo se – dijo suspirando cansado – si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que puedas regresar – dijo byakuyan amablemente y haru se levanto e inclino un poco diciendo

Gracias , espero no ser una molestia – dijo haru con una sonrisa radiante que iso sonrojar a byakuyan

Bueno tu habitacion será áqueta ,esta a la par de la mia – dije este señalando la 2ª de la derecha ya que la primera era suya – hay un baño en tu habitacion – dijo este

Y las otras puertas desu – pregunto haru señalando las de la izquierda

Una es un baño para invitados y el otro es donde esta la despensa – dijo byakuya

Puedo aserle una ultima pregunta – dijo haru tímidamente

Si porqueno – dijo este interesado por lo que iva a preguntar con una sonrisa

Pues ,por que no hay atardecer antes de anochecer – dijo haru

Que es un atardecer – pregunto este

Es cuando el sol se oculta y el cielo se pone de color naranja y luego anochece , lo mismo pasa al salir el sol – dijo haru

Pues desde que tengo memoria no hay tal cosa como la que tu dices pero segunse creo que es por el tiempo – dijo byakuyan

El tiempo , porque- dijo haru dudosa

Por que el tiempo del lugar donde tu vienes es diferente al de aquí , aquí las noches pueden dura de hasta 50 horas o tan solo 5 horas, lo mismo pasa con el dia tal vez por eso no hay atardecer- dijo byakuyan y haru asistió dudosa pero abia sido un largo dia lo mejor será ir a dormir .

Bueno entonces me ire a dormir y gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa, desu – dijo haru marchandoseasia su nueva habitancion y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas , dejando a byakuyan solo.

Que raro que tsunayoshi se interece por alguien ,ademásesta prohibido traer a un extranjero a la fuerza , mejor dicho es imposible , o será que haru fuese un … no nopuede ser , mejor será seguir mi trabajo , seguro por algo esta aquí y tiene algo que ver con "el juego",- dijo byakuyan empezando a trabajar y dejando que el destino seguiese su camino

* * *

><p>porfa comenten xd<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4: el incubo emfermizo

Haru se fue a dormir tranquilamente bueno casi tranquilamente hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con un desierto

Que ago a qui desu – dijo haru en voz alta

Pues estas en mis teritorios haru – dijo una voz , haru volteo a ver y se encontró con un hombre de unos 27 años traia un traje con un sombrero que traia un liston en este ( no me acuerdo si el color es amarilli o rojo ), se aserco a haru

Quien eres – dijo haru diendo un paso asia atrás

Bueno, mi nombre es reborn ,soy un incubo – dijo este ya cerca de haru con una sonrisa

Que es un incubo – pregunto ella

Es un demonio que se alimenta del alma de los humanos –dijo este tranquilamente encogiendo los hombros y a haru le entro una duda

Como – dijo ella

Como ,que – dijo levantando una ceja

Como te alimentas de los humanos – dijo haru

Pues por medio de relaciones sexuales – dijo este y haru se sonrojo

Y donde estamos desu – dijo haru aun sonrojada

Buenos estamos en el de cierto de corazones negros- dijo con su peculiar sonrisa de mafioso

Y como llegue aquí desu , por que lo ultimo que recuerdo fue dormir desu – dijo la castaña

Bueno no esta aquí realmente ya que solo es un sueño – dijo reborn

Un sueño , pero eso quiere decir que tu no eres real desu- dijo esta poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

Bueno, quien sabe, estoy a qui para decirte que todos se enamoraran de ti por ser una extranjera – dijo con una sonrisa de chester que iso que haru se sonrojara

Pero, ,,eso no puede ser desu- dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada

Pues pasara , todos se enamoraran de ti , e incluso yo de enamorare de ti , pero la pregunta será , recordaras lo que no se debe recordar , o seguiras con esos recuerdos absurdos , lleno de vacios , o es que acaso te sentias bien – dijo reborn con su sonrisa característica

Que quieres decir con eso desu – dijo haru confundida

Realmente no recuerdas, dime haru cuando viste a dame tsunayoshi , no centistes que lo conocias , o cuando llegastes a qui no sentiste que ya estubistes aquí, haru- dijo reborn

Bueno, si y ,no desu , no lo se – dijo esta cuando la cabeza empezó a dolerle y cayo de rodillas

No te esfuerces, tus recuerdos regresaran poco a poco- dijo reborn tocándole el hombro para relajarse

Cuales recuerdos , desu – dijo haru sin entender

Ya lo entenderá ,ase me olvidaba – dijo reborn asercandose a ella , tomando su rosto con una de sus manos y uniéndolo al suyo con un beso apacionado, este mordio su labio inferior para que esta abriera la boca , metio la lengua para inpeccionar la suya , después de unos minutos se separaron , con un hilo de saliva aun uniendo sus bocas ,y haru se sonrojo por lo que había echo

P,,por ,,,que ,,,lo,, isistes,,,,, desu – dijo tartamudiando

Quería saber ,si tus besos eran buenos , y para ser sincero e probado mejores , pero los tuyo saben muy bien , creo que me are adictos a ellos – dijo con una sonrisa gatuna – bueno será mejos que despiertes – dijo estirando la mano para tocar su frente con sus dedos , después de unos segundos haru abrió los ojos y estaba otra vez en la habitacio

Devio de ser un sueño desu – se dijo para si misma , luego recordó el beso que le dio reborn, y luego el de ese tsunayoshi, y se son rojo furiosamente

* * *

><p>gracias y comenten<p> 


End file.
